


take me around pluto and back.

by hipster_rhett



Category: Rhett & Link, Seaborne and Roach - Fandom, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: #Roachismyspacebb, M/M, Nerdy ass shit, Seaborne/Roach - Freeform, i love stranger things dont u, roach is totallly bi au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipster_rhett/pseuds/hipster_rhett
Summary: Roach introduces Seaborne to Stranger Things, and talk about conspiracies, but also confesses his love for Seaborne aswell.





	take me around pluto and back.

**Author's Note:**

> I took a break from Wanna..Van Gogh Out? And did this. These fanfics really keep me happy, so if you keep commenting, reading and enjoying, i'll keep writing. 
> 
> Seaborne and Roach are my fav characters next to Ryder and Raindrop and Roach is my favorite boi who ever existed.

 

 

"this is pure art man, you hafta' like it!"

"it's so fake."

"you don't see the fun in horror and suspence! i like the creepiness and conspiracy of the hidden world, and hidden truth."

"it will get to you, and you'll go crazy."

"oh bullshit. it's fun."

"y'know whats fun? living in the real world, tracking down real issues."

 

roach rolled his eyes. seaborne had no sense of the excitement of the supernatural, or this show. stranger things was near and dear to roach's queer little heart, and seaborne wanted no part of it. 

"don't you like hopper? he's kinda like you."

"mm...true. but he believes all this shit!"

"because he's lost a loved one aswell??"

"no reason to believe it."

"ughhhhhh seaborne! you're ruining the show!"

"im not ruining it, i just want to bring you to the real world."

"in the real world. the demagorgon is in the real world! time travel is in the real world! aliens are IN THE REAL WORLD."

"oh there you go again."

"party pooper."

seaborne stuck his tongue out at his friend. he furrowed his eyebrows. he was stuck to have movie night with seaborne, trying to introduce him to new, weird things. he also has been hoping to find a way to express his love for seaborne too. seaborne is stubborn, but he is and was there for roach in every moment of his life, in and out of their job. they were polar opposites, and that's what roach loved.

"can you atleast consider one good retro, horror, or mystery movie?"

"name some then."

"alien?"

"oh god no."

"e.t.?"

"get it away."

"the goonies?"

"those kids are crazy."

"the thing?"

"boooo."

"back to the future?"

"well...maybe."

"maybe is just enough for me." roach sighed, relief in his voice, his smile growing on his face.

roach reached for an eggo waffle and held it up to seaborne's mouth. "open." seaborne did as told, taking the food into his mouth. "now...i don't like this show but i do approve of the shaven-head girl's liking for these golden piece's of joy." seaborne said, mouth full. roach nodded. roach tried to make a movie, and took his right arm and wrapped it around seaborne's shoulder, and seaborne didn't quite notice, or care. roach sighed happily. 

it was a cold, rainy night in california, and roach couldn't have it better. it was pitch dark in his little apartment, accept for luminescent light shining from the tv. it illuminated on their faces. seaborne's clear blue eyes shown little reflections of eleven's quiet face. roach thought he'd been staring at his partner for hours. seaborne turned to him, eyes wide, so starry-eyed. "i like the way you look at me. calming." he commented blankly. "i like the way you look." roach replied. he cupped his mouth, for those words had slipped out. seaborne nudged roach in the arm.

as the boys rode their bikes there hawkins on tv, roach looked at his fingernails, rubbing his thumbs together. he wanted seaborne's smooth hands in his. 

"seaborne...buddy?"

roach looked worriedly at his friend.

"yeah roach?"

"just...look at me for a moment, this is serious."

seaborne faced him.

"i know i torture you to sit on our car outside and look at the stars, and watch horrible 80's movies, and listen to all my theories, and by being dumb. but you keep me in line, and happy. i don't know how you feel about me...but i know how i feel about you. will you go out with me?" roach croaked, voice lumpy with guilt and pressure. seaborne just stared at his blond friend, mouth slightly open in awe. then he smirked.

"i wish i was the one to ask you, but, hell yeah i'll be your boyfriend. anytime." he said enthusiastically. roach lifted seaborne's chin. "will you kiss me then?" seaborne bit his lip. "fuck yes." 

roach's lips quivered as they collided with seaborne's mustached ones. roach's hands lingered down to seaborne's hips. roach pulled away. 

"lap?"

"'been waiting to sit on your lap for the longest." seaborne chuckled.

roach leaned back on his dark blue couch, as seaborne sat upon him. seaborne wrapped his arms around roach's neck, clutching his dirty blond curls between his fingers. "this is how i like it. sky full of stars, watching the best show on netflix, a cutie on my lap, and the world is still flat."

"can you for once stop thinking about conspiracies?"

"not until pluto is a planet again."

"fine...when will you stop loving me?"

"not until you take me around pluto and back."

"love me forever then."

"will do, captain 'borne, will do."

 


End file.
